spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Web
Madame Web is a powerful cosmic being. She is the assistant of the Beyonder and taught Spider-Man important lessons to prepare him for his greatest battle. History Early life Madame Web was a very powerful cosmic being that was born in an alternate dimension. Madame Web was a servant to a powerful cosmic being known as the Beyonder. Madame Web and the Beyonder then learned that an alternate reality version of Spider-Man called Spider-Carnage was going to destroy all reality. Upon learning this Madame Web and Beyonder decided to train various Spider-Men from alternate dimensions to defend all of reality. Later life Faith of a child Madame Web later decided to begin to train the Spider-Man of Earth-92131. As Peter Parker was contemplating quitting being Spider-Man he was approached by Madame Web in an alley way. Madame Web then teleported Spider-Man into her parlor. Peter's Spider-Man costume then magically appeared on him. Spider-Man then met Madame Web. Madame Web then revealed to Spider-Man that she was about to start training him for a mission she would require of him. Madame Web then gave Spider-Man a cryptic message saying that he must have the faith of a child and then vanished. Later that night Spider-Man met a child named Maria Taina Elizando who was his biggest fan. That same night Spider-Man was captured by Doctor Octopus and Dock Ock erased Spider-Man's memory and made him believe they were partners in crime. However, Taina tracked down Spider-Man was was able to make him remember who he was. Spider-Man then defeated Doctor Octopus and because of Taina he regained faith in himself. Spider-Man then realized what Madame Web was trying to teach him. After defeating Doctor Octopus, Madame Web reappeared before Spider-Man. Madame Web told Spider-Man that they have work to do and he will eventually face his greatest challenge. As Spider-Man starts to wonder what the challenge could be Madame Web vanishes. Spider-Man then said to himself that whatever the challenge is it wouldn't matter because he knew he would be ready to face it. It's not the how you must master it's the why Shortly after Kingpin had Alistair Smythe turned into a Spider Slayer he attacked Spider-Man on a rooftop. Smythe was about to kill Spider-Man. However, Madame Web teleported Spider-Man away. As Spider-Man and Madame Web talked Spidey asked how he could beat Smythe because now he was incredibly strong. Madame Web answered that he should not how but instead ask why. Such as why Smythe wants to kill him. As Spider-Man left the parlor Madame Web told him "It's not the how you must master it's the why." Later Spider-Man broke into Crime Central to rescue Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, and Norman Osborn who had been kidnapped by Alistair Smythe. Spider-Man ease dropped on Kingpin and learned that Alistair's father, Spencer Smythe, was still alive and was being kept inside Crime Central. A guard saw Spider-Man and Kingpin had Alistair Smythe attack Spider-Man. As Spider-Man and Smythe fought Smythe was able to overpower Spider-Man and nearly killed him. Spider-Man realized that Smythe was far to strong for him to defeat by brute force. Spider-Man then remembered what Madame Web told him, "It's not the how you must master it's the why." Spider-Man then realized that if he wanted to defeat Smythe he would have to use his brain instead of his muscles. Spider-Man was able to break free from Smythe's grasp and activated a large computer monitor and showed Smythe that his father was still alive and being held by Kingpin inside Crime Central. Smythe then turned against Kingpin. Believe in the human spirit When Spider-Man went to fight Tombstone he was stopped by Madame Web. Madame Web told Spider-Man that he fought Tombstone twice before and lost both times. Madame web then told Spider-Man that he couldn't use brute strength to defeat Tombstone and that some evil could only be fought with the human heart. Madame Web then vanished and Spider-Man was left wondering what Madame Web was talking about. Around this time Joseph Robertson's son, Randy Robertson, had joined Tombstone's new gang, the Bandanna Gang. Spider-Man eventually showed Randy that out of love Robbie risked his life to save him from Tombstone. Robbie then decided to fight Tombstone to save his father. Tombstone was then defeated and arrested. Spider-Man learned that even though Randy turned to a life of crime the people that loved and cared for him were willing to risk their lives to save someone they loved. This affection caused Randy to turn away from his life of crime. Spider-Man then realized that Madame Web was trying to teach him that he had to believe in the human spirit and that brute force is not always the answer. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Shortly after Spider-Man helped the police capture Cletus Kasady, Madame Web appeared to and told him that the evil he would soon face would be unstoppable unless he learned to rely on unlikely allies. Madame Web then told Spider-Man to remember that a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies even closer. Madame Web then vanished. Around this time Baron Mordo had come up with a new plan to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Mordo was able to gain control of the John Jameson Probe and used it to bring the Venom symbiote back to Earth. Mordo then gave the symbiote back to Eddie Brock once again turning him into Venom. The Venom symbiote also reproduced and Mordo gave the new symbiote to Cletus Kasady which turned him into Carnage. Mordo then sent Venom and Carnage to Stark Enterprises to steal their Inter-Dimensional Probe so he could use it to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Despite Spider-Man and War Machine's efforts Venom and Carnage were still able to steal the Inter-Dimensional Probe and give it to Baron Mordo. Venom then told Mordo that his debt to him was paid and quit working for him. Spider-Man and Iron Man then joined forces to find Venom, Carnage, and the Inter-Dimensional Probe. As the two of them searched the city Madame Web teleported Spider-Man to her. Madame Web showed Spider-Man events that had already transpired. Madame Web showed Spider-Man that begged Dr. Ashley Kafka to separate him from the symbiote. Spider-Man continued to watch as Madame Web showed him that Dr. Kafka took Venom to Empire State University and had Dr. Curt Connors separate him from the symbiote. Madame Web also showed Spider-Man and image of Cletus Kasady sitting in an apartment and then told him that Kasady was waiting for a "mutual acquaintance of theirs." As Madame Web sent Spider-Man on his way she once again told him that "a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies even closer." As Spider-Man left left Madame Web he began to think who both he and Carnage knew. Spider-Man soon realized that their "mutual acquaintance" was Terri Lee and Spider-Man hurried to her apartment to protect her. However, Spider-Man was unable to save Terri Lee and Carnage ended up stealing her life force. After this Carnage managed to get away. After this Spider-Man remembered what Madame Web said about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. The only "friend" Spider-Man could think of was Iron Man. After thinking for a while Spider-Man realized that the "enemy" Madame Web was talking about was Eddie Brock. Spider-Man knew he needed Brock's help to find Baron Mordo and Carnage because he had been to their lair as Venom. Spider-Man and Iron Man then went to Empire State University and to ask Eddie Brock where they could find Carnage. However, Brock knew that Spider-Man and Iron Man couldn't defeat Carnage, Dormammu, and Baron Mordo alone so he re-bonded to the symbiote to help them. Venom then took Spider-Man and Iron Man to Mordo's lair. As the three heroes arrived they attacked Carnage and Mordo. However, Mordo was still able to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Despite this Spider-Man was able to reverse the polarity of the Inter-Dimensional Probe and used it to send Dormammu back to his home dimension. Venom then sacrificed himself to send Carnage through the portal and in the process went through the portal himself. With Carnage and Dormammu in the Dark Dimension, Spider-Man used the Inter-Dimensional Probe to close the portal. Iron Man then destroyed the Inter-Dimensional Probe. With his enemies defeated Spider-Man thought about the sacrifice Eddie Brock made. Spider-Man was shock that one of his worst enemies turned out to be one of his greatest allies. Spider-Man then realized what Madame Web meant by "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The two headed dragon When Peter Parker began to date Mary Jane. Peter then began to think that everything in his life was now perfect. Because of this Peter approached Madame Web and told her he wanted to end their partnership. Madame Web then gave Spider-Man a warning saying that one day he would yearn for her wisdom, and told him that day would come when "the two headed monster rises from the netherworld." Green Goblin later learned that Spider-Man was really Peter Parker. To torment Peter, Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane Watson. While Spider-Man fought Green Goblin, Mary Jane fell into a time dilation portal and was trapped in limbo. After defeating Green Goblin, Spider-Man called out to Madame Web and begged her to bring Mary Jane back. However, Madame Web refused to bring Mary Jane back from limbo because Peter had already made the decision that he wanted to do things without her. Spider-Man became furious at Madame Web and yelled at her to never enter his life again. Before vanishing Madame Web said that for now she would leave him alone. However, she reminded Spider-Man that he still had to fight in a great battle and told him that when the time came she would return. Secret Wars Spider Wars Powers and equipment Powers Madame Web is a very powerful cosmic being. She is capable of teleporting herself and others both around the planet and to alternate dimensions. Madame Web can also telepathically communicate with others. Madame Web is a psychic and can see into the future. She can also see events from the past. Madame Web has a limited degree of reality warping powers. According to the Beyonder, he and Madame Web are able to shapeshift into many forms. Equipment Madame Web's chair is a life support system. The technology in the chair keeps Madame Web alive. In the comics Cassandra Webb was born in Salem, Oregon. She is a paralyzed, blind, telepathic, clairvoyant, and precognitive mutant. These mutant powers allowed Cassandra Webb to work as a professional medium. She was originally stricken with myasthenia gravis and was connected to a life support system which was designed by her husband Jonathan Webb, which included a series of tubes shaped like a spider-web. In the "Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut!" story arc, Madame Web contacts Spider-Man for assistance when Black Tom Cassidy dispatches Juggernaut to capture her in hopes that her psychic powers will defeat the X-Men. However, Madame Web nearly dies when Juggernaut separates her from her life support system. Madame Web was a mentor to the third Spider-Woman, Mattie Franklin. Madame Web later died when Sasha Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter's daughter) slashed her throat. Before dying Cassandra Webb passed her psychic powers on to Julia Carpenter, the second Spider-Woman, who became the new Madame Web. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series instead of being a human-mutant from Earth, Madame Web was a powerful being from another dimension. Appearances *Doctor Strange *Make a Wish *Attack of the Octobot *The Ultimate Slayer *Tombstone *Venom Returns *Carnage *Turning Point Trivia *Avi Arad did not want Madame Web to be in Spider-Man: The Animated Series because he was afraid his company, Toy Biz, would not be able to make an action figure of her. However, John Semper Jr. wanted to use Madame Web for a big storyline he was planning. Eventually Semper convinced Arad to let him introduce Madame Web in the series. :*John Semper actually created Madame Web with Joan Lee in mind and dispite the protestations of Avi Arad, who felt that the character was pointless. Semper posted on his Facebook page "I knew she Lee could capture perfectly the husky, haughty, almost arrogant attitude I wanted for Madame Web. And of course, she had that wonderful British accent!" *Had Spider-Man: The Animated Series been renewed for a sixth season, Madame Web would have taken Spider-Man to 19th century England and found Mary Jane who had amnesia. Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Peter Finds Mary Jane characters